shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Enchantment Classes
Enchantments, despite being unique, do share some similarities. Therefore, they can be classified into categories and sub categories. Shadow Fight 2 has 19 enchantments which can be seen on various items in the shop as well as on the equipment of some of the opponents. Here are the classes into which they can be divided: Offensive Enchantments NOTE: The description of the enchantments on this page are not completely identical to the ones in the game; the ones on this article provide additional information. Damage Multipliers These increase the power of the next strike(s), thus dealing more damage. Through Making or Taking Hits * Overheat (Simple): Each strike (inflicted or received) has a chance to put a buff on you that makes your next strike (blocked or full) inflict 200% more damage. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. * Frenzy (Medium): A chance to increase your melee damage by 150% for 5 seconds after a successful hit. This chance depends on the power of this enchantment. Through Making Hits * Tempest Rage (Mythical): Every successful hit gives a chance to grow a blue swirling aura around Shadow that can stack up to four times. When in full glow, the next unblocked hit will deal 350% more damage and knock the foe a great distance. However, taking hits will give a high chance to reduce aura stacks. An opponent's throw is guaranteed to reduce one stack. By Chance * Precision (Simple): A chance to make a critical hit with increased damage. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. The hit have to be unblocked for this enchantment to work. * Bloodrage (Simple): A chance that you will deal 200% more damage on your hit, but would also lose 30% (10% for Hawk's Naginata and Ronin's Dadao) of the damage dealt in your health. This enchantment won't work if it will cause you to lose. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Life Drainers These drain opponent's health. Timed Life Drainers * Poisoning (Simple): A chance that your enemy will start to lose 3% health per second (10.2% health for magic) over 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. * Bleeding (Medium): A chance that the enemy will start to lose 6% health per second (3.4% health for magic) over 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Delayed Explosive * Time Bomb (Medium): A chance on every successful (blocked or full) hit to set a delayed explosive on your enemy, which will detonate after 2 seconds; throwing them up in the air and dealing reasonably high damage. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. (A stronger hit is more likely to trigger this enchantment, despite not mentioned in the official description). Offensive Defense These enchantments returns back damage dealt by the opponent. * Damage Return (Medium): A chance that your enemy will take 85% of the damage dealt on every hit. This chance depends on the power of this enchantment. * Typhoon of Spirits (Mythical): mythical enchantment of Sentinel's Set. Every successful hit gives a chance to grow a yellow shield-like aura around Shadow that can stack up to three times. When in full glow, any unblocked hit taken by Shadow will cause the enemy to take damage by 300% of the damage dealt. However, taking hits when not in full stack will give a high chance to reduce aura stacks. An opponent's throw is guaranteed to reduce one stack. Defensive Enchantments Damage Reducers Crippling Enchantments These two weaken the enemy's future attacks for a small duration. * Weakness (Simple): A chance to weaken your enemy's melee attacks by 75% for 5 seconds after a successful hit. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. * Enfeeble (Medium): A chance to weaken your enemy's melee attacks by 75% for 10 seconds after a successful hit. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Damage Preventive Enchantment This enchantment reduces the incoming damage for a small duration. * Shielding (Medium): A chance to reduce incoming damage by 75% for 7 seconds after being hit. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. * Critical Protection (Unimplemented): A 20% chance to reduce damage from an incoming critical hit. Extent of this reduction depends on the power of this enchantment. Damage Absorber Can absorb (ignore) all the damage received. * Damage Absorption (Simple): A chance to absorb all damage dealt by a single strike. This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Replenishers Magic Replenisher This helps in a faster recharge of magic. * Magic Recharge (Simple): A chance to increase your magic recharge from taking a hit by 700% (by 300% for inflicting a hit). This chance depends on the power of this enchantment Health Replenishers These help in restoring lost health. By Taking Hits * Rejuvenation (Simple): A chance to regenerate 3% of your health per second for 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage received and the power of the enchantment. * Regeneration (Medium): A chance to regenerate 4.5% of your health per second for 5 seconds after being hit. This chance is proportional to the damage received and the power of the enchantment. By Dealing Hits * Lifesteal (Medium): A chance on every successful hit to replenish your health by 250% of the damage dealt to enemy (100% for magic). This chance depends on the power of the enchantment. Neutral Enchantments This enchantment works both offensively and defensively. * Stun (Medium): A chance to stun your enemy (make them completely immobile) for 5 seconds after a successful hit. This chance is proportional to the damage dealt and the power of the enchantment. Some enemies are immune to this enchantment. Category:Shadow Fight 2 Category:Gameplay Category:Enchantments Category:Equipment